


What The Mask Hides

by illuminousink



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Horror, Killing, Kyungsoo's Birthday Week 2021, M/M, Minor Character Death, Movie: Valentine, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminousink/pseuds/illuminousink
Summary: What's supposed to be a party to remember became a party that everyone wants to forget. A masked killer is on the loose and the party is just getting started.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 20
Kudos: 21
Collections: Challenge #13 — Like a Movie





	What The Mask Hides

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the movie: Valentine(2001)

“Shut up, ugly.”

“No one would want you.”

“Ugh. Please go away.”

Those were the words that left their lips: Jongin, Sehun, Minseok, three people from the popular group in class. And then there’s dear sweet Kyungsoo. “Maybe later.” A tight-lipped smile and yet no rejection nor ridicule.

The question _he_ asked was simply to have a dance with them, yet a simple ‘no’ was insufficient, they needed to hurt _him_.

But not everyone refused, one of the people in the group agreed.

Baekhyun, someone who hadn’t earned any attention from the people in their school. Attention that the others were bountiful of, Baekhyun wanted that. With the attention he got from framing _him_ , he enjoyed it.

When they discovered Baekhyun was making out with _him,_ he told the others that he was assaulted. The pain and suffering _he_ felt at the night of their junior prom was etched in _his_ mind. The brutal beatings gave _him_ a chronic nosebleed, one he never rid of until he had grown old.

Years have passed, and they’ve all lived separate lives. However, they didn’t think that they would be brought back together by the death of their friend—Jongin.

Much to Baekhyun’s dissatisfaction of getting questioned by the police, he opted to organize a party in remembrance of their friend. Inviting his old high school buddies; Kyungsoo, Minseok, Sehun, and their boyfriends, he wanted to celebrate the life of Jongin together with everyone. To remember him, their friend.

The party happened at Baekhyun’s mansion since he was closest to Jongin and wanted to be the center of attention.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at Kyungsoo upon their arrival. “Seriously? You’re still with that loser?”

“Baek,” Kyungsoo called out, his voice mellow as he tightened his hold on Chanyeol. “A detective isn’t a loser.”

“He is in my books. Does he even make enough to give you a life?” Baekhyun shook his head. “Well, whatever. Hey Sehun, I’m so happy to see you’ve gotten yourself a better trophy! Unlike some people here. But do you really have to look gorgeous tonight?”

The group giggled about as Kyungsoo let out a sigh.

“You’re still as obnoxious as ever,” Minseok uttered, rolling his eyes at Baekhyun who simply smirked at him.

“Ugh. Get over it. I’m just naturally perfect.” Baekhyun bragged.

As the party started, Sehun tried out the jacuzzi with his lover. As they relaxed, they were surprised when the jacuzzi cover slammed against their faces. The water turned hotter by the minute, and as they flailed around inside, the masked killer who locked the cover turned the heat to the max. After ending Jongin’s life, he rejoiced as a streak of blood fell from his nose when the flailing stopped. 

The party was filled with lights and music, screams of horror drowned out as excited shrieks filled the mansion. No one knew that the party was already a hunting ground for a masked killer.

Click-clack, the steps continued inside the room as Kyungsoo covered his lips with his hands. He could hear his heart thumping loudly in his chest, frightened about what could happen if the killer found him. He managed to hide in a room with a window when he witnessed a murder scene. After he opened it, he shifted towards the walk-in closet to hide under the clothes on the floor. Thankfully, he managed to squeeze himself there to hide.

He worried for his friends and his lover. He couldn’t help but pray, hope that the others were alright.

When the sound of steps disappeared, screams filled the house. Kyungsoo knew that the killer must have found others. He wanted to go out, to help them, but there was nothing he could do. His phone was in his room, and the mansion was a maze for him. He didn’t even know where Chanyeol was. He couldn’t help but feel tears fall.

When everything settled down, he gathered all his strength to come out of the closet. He needed to see what happened to his friends, find out whether they were still alive. When he peeked into the room, there were bodies sprawled on the floor. Everything painted in blood.

He counted, and there were only four inside, letting him hope that his other friends managed to escape. He saw the knife on the floor and opted to use it in case he needed to. Gritting his teeth, he walked down the hall.

He was just about to go down the stairs when he saw Chanyeol walking toward him. Kyungsoo raised the knife, unsure if he should trust anyone.

“D-don’t come near me.” Kyungsoo’s voice shook.

Chanyeol frowned as he looked at his lover. “Soo… It’s me.”

“I-I don’t… I don’t know who to believe…” Kyungsoo called out. But when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he pushed it away.

A misstep and they both fell on the stairs with Kyungsoo hitting his head. He saw the masked man beside him, rising to grab him but he heard gunshots.

When Kyungsoo opened his eyes again, he found the masked man dead. He gasped, pulling his body away when he saw Chanyeol by the stairs.

“Soo! Are you alright?!” Chanyeol’s voice was in a panic as he checked his lover.

Kyungsoo immediately hugged Chanyeol, thankful that he saved him. “I’m sorry for doubting you…”

“It’s alright. You know I’ll do everything to protect you…” Chanyeol said. “But… who is this?”

Chanyeol headed off to remove the mask, and they both gasped at the revelation.

“Baekhyun?!” Kyungsoo cried on his hands as Chanyeol pulled him back into a tight hug. “Baekhyun wouldn’t do this… Why would he?”

“Maybe he still carried that resentment when you were still in high school,” Chanyeol answered.

Kyungsoo shook, sobbing more. “Baekhyun… Why…?”

And as Kyungsoo finally fell into the lap of slumber, a streak of blood fell onto his cheek. Chanyeol cradled his lover, as his nosebleed started once more.


End file.
